I'll Learn From My Mistakes
by MusicMeansEverything
Summary: What if Lenny and Linda didn't get to Britney in time when she went to meet Jason?
1. Chapter 1

I've done some stupid things in my time but going to meet Jason was the worst of all. He wrecked my life in a couple of minutes and I'll certainly never be the same.

I don't even know why I got in the car. It was when I saw Lenny coming to find me and I knew that Linda was going to go mental. So, at the time, getting in the car seemed like the better option.

He was strange. Telling me how he'd bought me things-clothes, a new mobile. He was desperate for me to like him. When I askekd him for the phone I sounded so confident, but inside I was crying. By then, I knew what a big mistake I'd made. All the assembilies we'd had at school about girls going to meet 'boys' they'd met in chatrooms and everything that'd happened to them, swarmed into my head and filled me with terror.

We got to a block of flats and he took me up to his. He said it had been his grandma's and I could tell. It was like stepping back in time. He gave me the clothes and told me to try them on, he wanted to see if they fitted. They were slutty. Short skirts and skimpy tops. He was almost panting and all I could think was that I needed to get out of there. He said that the next day we could go anf buy some more and get some underwear as well if I wanted. He acted as if he was giving me a choice but here he was taking pictures of me in barely there clothes and I certainly didn't want to do that.

He came forward and opened the top buttons on the shirt do I'd look more 'casual'. I thought I was going to be sick when he touched me. I knew I had to get out of there.

I told him I was thirsty and he went to get me a drink. I went and tried to open the door because it was locked. I searched for a key but I didn't have a clue where it was. He was taking too long anyway, he was doing more than pouring a glass of lemonade. I opened a drawer and found some newspaper clippings with his picture on, saying what he'd done to other girls and then I knew what he planned to do to me.

I heard him coming again so I ran and hid behind one of the chairs. My heart was pounding and my hands were shaking. He saw the open drawer and the newspaper clippings I hadn't had time to put away and began to panic. He unlocked the dorr, but I didn't see where he'd got the key from, and shouted my name down the dimly lit hallway. I grabbed a walking stick and hit him over the head. Then I ran. It felt like it was in slow motion. I heard him start to follow me. I ran down flights of stairs and when I got to the bottom I saw them-Lenny and Linda.

Some teenagers were joyriding around the carpark and Lenny and Linda couldn't hear me screaming their names over the screeching of the car. Then somebody came behind me and I screamed when I saw it was Jason. He put his hand over my mouth and hissed, " that was a very stupid thing to do." 


	2. Chapter 2

He dragged me towards the lift, and no matter how much I kicked and tried to wrestle myself out of his grip, he wouldn't let go. When we got to the top floor I managed to grab hold of a sort of railing on the wall. I clung to it like my life depended on it. He wrenched my hands from it while shouting, "you stupid bitch!"

He pushed me into his flat, locked the door and went into the kitchen. He came back with a glass of flat lemonade, like me it had lost it's sparkle a long time ago. He handed it to me and oredered me to drink it. I didn't, I could just sense something wasn't right. "Drink the bloody drink!" he shouted. I took a few tentative sips but it tasted weird. I obviously wasn't being quick enough because he snatched the glass from me and practically poured the rest down my throat. He had completely dropped the Mr Nice Guy act now.

He left the room and I started kicking th door, shouting for help but he didn't come and stop me, just let me carry on. But I was starting to feel drowsy. It then clicked-he'd drugged me. He had me right where he wanted me. I thought of Joe and I knew I had to escape. I even thought of Linda. He came back into the room and walked towards me. I warned him to stay away but I was swaying because of the the drowsiness. He picked me up and I tried to fight him but all my energy seemed to have left me. He then threw me on his bed and ruined my life forever. 


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up I was in the back of a car-his car. I felt dirty but in a way that no shower could ever clean. I knew where we were, on a street right near the hospital, near Linda, near safety. I looked at the door and it wasn't locked. How could such a cunning man not think to lock a door.

We stopped at some traffic lights and I knew it was my last chance of survival. I pulled the door open and ran. I've never run anywhere so fast in my life. He didn't even bother coming after me, just sped away. I realised I was still in the clothes he had brought me and felt even dirtier.

I burst into the department where Linda worked and collapsed onto the floor. One of Linda's friends, Tom, ran over to me and all I can remember is repeating one word, Linda. 


	4. Chapter 4

The police never caught Jason, he fled after I had escaped. They think he was taking me to the woods where he took one of his other victims. I'm so lucky I got away. If I hadn't I might not have been alive right now.

I'm terrified every time I leave the house now. Scared that he's going to walk down the street and take me away again. I still feel dirty now, like I'll never be clean again. I felt so ashamed telling Linda what had happened, as I sat there in the slutty clothes.

I have nightmares about being in those clothes. Being so exposed while a man is chasing me and is only steps behind.

I have counselling now. I've been diagnosed with depression and some days it feels like I'll never be ok again.

But, if there's one good thing that's come out of this, it's that me and Linda are closer now. It's made me realise how much I love her and never want to lose you. She never got angry with me ,when the whole thing was my fault for getting in his car, she never got angry.

In a way I enjoyed talking to Jason. He was funny and sweet and seemed genuinely interested in what I had to say. I know why now, but at the time I felt so alone and it felt like he cared. Like I had at least one person in the world for definate who understood me.

I'm never going to be so stupid again. To be honest I'm never going in a chatroom again. At the time it was fun but now I want nothing to do with one again.

I've learnt from my mistakes. 


End file.
